Communication/computer systems and devices typically include communication front-ends that require real-time input or output of data for transmission and reception of the data on a communication medium. In such systems or devices, a communication processor including an associated memory or storage device runs a real-time operating system to supply and receive the data from the communication front-end isochronously without under-runs or over-runs.
A computer system or device running an operating system without real-time capabilities, such as the Microsoft Windows® family of operating systems or the like, requires a dedicated communication co-processor to supply and receive data on a real-time basis from a communication front-end. For data transmission, the real-time software running on the communication co-processor receives the data from the host computer system and buffers the data into an associated local storage or memory device. The co-processor then monitors the communication front-end and supplies the data to the communication front-end in a time-bounded manner when the communication front-end is able to transmit the data. For data reception, the real-time software on the co-processor receives the data in a time-bounded manner from the communication front-end and buffers the data in the associated local storage until the host computer is ready to receive the data. The additional co-processor and associated local storage adds additional cost to the system, occupies additional space and consumes additional power which is of concern, particularly in mobile systems or devices.